


I didn't know

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [25]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony is shocked when Stephen Strange, hero of New York shows up bloodied on his doorstep. What's a supervillain to do?For my bingo square: enemies to lovers





	I didn't know

Tony has just put a pot of coffee on the stove. He promised Pepper he'd have at least one cup a day of something not coffee or alcohol. Pepper is scary when she's mad. 

Just as he sets it down there's a bang against his door and he quirks an eyebrow. Everyone knows he lives here so whoever is outside is either brave or stupid to bother one of the worst villains in New York.

Tony's willing to bet stupid.

He opens the door and Dr. Strange, hero of New York falls in covered in blood.

"Holy shit," Tony says kneeling beside the man checking him over. Hands pressed delicately over his forehead. The man's eyes are glazed over and Tony recognizes the look of someone who is under the influence. He pulls Strange into the kitchen and slams the door shut.

"I didn't know where else to go," Strange murmurs and slumps completely and Tony rolls him and grabs a towel and begins to wash the blood off his body.

"JARVIS look up different medical books and download them. I don't know shit about this," Tony says going to his supply closet and pulling out his medical supplies.

There are several long slashed across Strange's chest and a couple of shallow ones across his cheek. His pants are torn and Tony prays this is not what he thinks it is.

He bandages the shallow wounds and washes and wraps the deeper ones. When he is done most of the skin is covered. He finds clean close to put the man in.

He grabs the quilt from the back of the couch and drapes it over Strange's body and watches him rest in case there are any complications.

While he waits he sends a text to Pepper and Rhodey asking them to find out who did this.

He gets his answer mere minutes later. Apparently some of the lesser villains had joined together and gone after the hero in a bar when he was trying to unwind. The only saving grace is that Tony's earlier worry about what ripped pants could mean was well off base.

Tony is livid, but he can't leave Strange. He's his nemesis. If anyone is going to do this much damage it's going to be him.

Not that he ever would. He finds his little fights with Strange interesting and the highlight of his weekend...if he were being honest. But he's the villain so honest isn't in his vocabulary.

He texts Rhodey and Pepper to take care of the villains that did this and puts his phone away and does research into what to feed Strange when he wakes up.

When he isn't talking shit Strange is actually quite good company.

Slowly he notices Strange begin to stir. It's been hours and Tony was starting to get worried. I'd he takes the hero to the hospital the persona he's worked so hard to create would be destroyed.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Tony says when the hero opens his eyes.

"Damn right I'm beautiful," Strange says with his trademark smirk and a wince. Tony sighs and helps him sit up and hands him some soup.

"I have a broken rib not the flu," Strange says.

"Well not all of us are fancy doctors," Tony says.

"No but we are both geniuses," Strange says and Tony glares at him and then smiles at the compliment.

"I only need a few more moments for my magic to heal the rest of the damage enough for me to get out of your hair," Strange says and Tony waves a hand and pours a cup of coffee.

"Although maybe I should stay. There's no way you'd hatch an evil plan while I'm laying in your home," Strange says.

"Is that a challenge?" Tony asks, mouth quirking up a little.

"No definitely not. No challenge here," Strange says and leans back.

"Eat your soup," Tony says.

"Thank you for keeping me safe," Stephen says and sits up and gets to his feet. Tony watches him open a portal and step through and sighs in relief. Thank goodness he's gone. Now Tony can have his space back.

After that their fights are different. Not bad...just different. Stephen and Tony both pull some of their punches and Tony finds that odd. He knows why he's holding back but why would Stephen?

Slowly Stephen and him stop fighting entirely and Stephen begins asking Tony for help with the latest villains and Tony jumps at the chance to show these boring villains how to do things with style and flair. Something the new villains are sorely lacking.

Slowly their team ups stretch through weeks and they hang out when they don't have a villain to stop.

Then they start dating and Stephen is the best relationship Tony has ever been in. 

It's magical.

Three years after Stephen collapsed on his front stairs Tony walks down the aisle towards him ready to say 'I do.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last Ironstrange Bingo fill. Next will be MCU rarepairs so if you have any ships you want to see let me know.


End file.
